starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Cascade Building
History The Cascade Building is located in Metropolis, New Troy to be specific. It is a highly technological, state of the art building, and is owned by the Fantastic Five through Fantastic Research Inc. The building was renovated extensively after the Fantastic Five bought it, and has such been brought up to Paul Matthews' strict technology codes. It is a one hundred and fifty story building, making it one of the largest buildings in Metropolis. Ever since they moved to Metropolis, after the failed Energy Recapture Experiment, it has been the home of the Fantastic Five. Description The first seventy five floors are for normal tenants. Because of the dangers that are involved with living in a building owned and inhabited by the world's leading superhuman family, the tenants are given access to Fantastic Research Inc. technology for reduced rates, in addition to incredible rates when it comes to their rent and fees. In addition to the reduced rent, the people who live there are granted incredibly long leases as they wish. They also are able to test out some of Fantastic Research Inc.'s newest work before it hits the market, which gives Paul Matthews a good source when it comes to customer reviews. The next twenty five levels are relatively uninhabited, though some of the floors do have tenants. They have the same rates, but have to renegotiate for them on a yearly basis, because Matthews wants the space as the Fantastic Five and Fantastic Research Inc. expands. The remaining fifty levels are for the Fantastic Five. Fantastic Five Levels Floor 101 acts as a reception and conference area. The Fantastic Five's holographic receptionist Helena guards the entrance to the rest of the building. Floors 102-110 are dedicated for the use of other heroes and dignitaries for when they come to Metropolis and the United States whether its on their own personal business or if they are visiting the Fantastics. Two water-filled suites are maintained for aquatic visitors such as Atlanteans. One is filled with fresh water, the other with salt water. These suites are actually entered from corresponding swimming pools on the 105th floor. The pools can also double as aquatic conference rooms. A watertight elevator connects these suites with the river access tunnel on Sublevel 5. Floors 111-130 are the Fantastic Five's living quarters. Paul Matthews has installed every accommodation known to man and all the rooms have Fantastic Research Inc. tech installed in them, making them all incredibly cutting edge. Floors 131 and 132 function as the team's command center. Meeting rooms, communications stations, links to Starcore and other astronomical organizations, and a computerized medical station are here. Floors 133-134 are storage for miscellaneous supplies. These floors serve as future expansion space and as a buffer in case of a disaster in the laboratory. Floors 135-145 act as the Fantastics' laboratory and storage for their equipment. These floors are possibly the most dangerous place in Metropolis. Access is strictly controlled by the founding members of the FF and only them. There is an identical workstation on each floor, enabling someone to work on any floor. The workstation consists of computer terminals, communications console, and mechanical fabricators and whatever else Paul or Emma or any of the Fantastics need to conduct their experiments. None of these workstations is located overhead any other workstation and no three of them are in a straight line. This minimizes the risk of several stations being destroyed in a battle. The workstations are linked to each other and to a similar console in the Matthews' home. Floors 146-148 Information Coming Soon Floors 148 and 149 serve as warehouse and machine shops. They support the hangar on 150 and act as a buffer to absorb damage from possible hangar disasters. Fuel tanks for the Fantastic Five's vehicles are on 99. Floor 150 is the Fantastic Five's hangar. The hangar is now the exclusive domain of the various model Fantasticars and Skycycles, along with parking for visiting aircraft. Floors 102-110 The following is a list of people who have been given and maintain suites on Floors 102-110: *Isaiah Muir *Nick Fury *Eden Fairchild More Coming Soon Category:Locations (WH) Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)